wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chrysocolla
Description Chrysocolla is a female GeodeWing. She has curved bronze horns and bronze spikes along her body. Her body consists of blues, blue-greens, and green on her head. She has blue eyes. Chryso is a rather short dragon compared to others and doesn't like it when dragons comment on 'how fat' she is or 'how short' she is while outside. Her wings are larger than average, but she hasn't flown much. Personality Chrysocolla is a rather shy dragon. She only normally sees other dragons when practice fighting, or her mother. Despite this, Chryso is rather bubbly and clingy, thinking if someone is there, they'd leave and not come back. She hardly ever gets bored and when she does, she either sleeps or reads more books. Sometimes she is rather rude and snappish if she has had to read books over again or unable to sleep. Abilities She has a sturdy build and hard shell to deflect hits. Her long and heavy tail is used for defense. Chrysocolla also has very sharp teeth and large, heavy wings. Her flying skills are next to none, though. History Chrysocolla is one of those dragons you tend to stay away from, but then come back because of pity. She has lived in her cave for her whole lifetime and only comes out to practice fighting with other dragons or restock her book supply. The reason for this is an overprotective mother. During the war, there had been so many killings, that it had become habit to lock her baby up in safety. In those years Chrysocolla practiced flight, practiced fighting, practiced reading and a lot of other practicing. Every once in a while she could fight with a dragon her age, but they all seemed like lean, mean killing machines. She often hooked herself to a dragon's scales, hoping to hitch a ride to the center of town. All attempts failed. Her mom seemed to be one as well, seeing as how she protected Chryso from other dragons. By the faint glow of glow worms, she read all about peace and war and scavengers from the books. Chrysocolla always wanted a scavenger. They would probably break in her claws, though. She would need to be extra careful, but she wanted them sooo much. Now, she is allowed farther reign, and just yesterday saw the moons at night. Everything is really new to her, so she's still really scared. Chrysocolla got free reign across the GeodeWing territory, promising her mother she wouldn't go any farther. Relationships Crystalclear: Crystalclear is Chrysocolla's mother. She is an overprotective mom to Chryso and has a complicated relationship with Fluorite. Although she doesn't have all the time in the world, she does care for Chrysocollla. Fluorite: Fluorite is Chrysocolla's father, who worked as a guard in the GeodeWing army. Her father disappeared after a trip to the SandWing kingdom. Crystal, always thinking the worst of a situation, automatically assumed he was either dead or fell for another dragon. Turns out, he fell for an IceWing named Wool when she was at the SandWing palace. They even had a GeodeWing-IceWing dragonet named Kimberlite. Chrysocolla doesn't actually hate him, but doesn't appreciate the fact of him mating with another dragon. Especially an 'evil' one. Kimberlite: Kimberlite is Crysocolla's half sister. She is an IceWing-GeodeWing dragonet. Kim can be found strolling between the two kingdoms. While searching around the town, Chrysocolla saw her and they both were awkwardly introduced. They now have a special half-sisterly bond, and like to draw pictures for each other when they meet each other in town. Since Chryso is unable to go to the Ice Kingdom, Kimberlite draws pictures of everything she sees. Chrysocolla, in return draws pictures of the beautiful sunsets and caves in the kingdom. Wool: Wool is Chrysocolla's evil stepmother. Ahaha She had been working for a nameless organization which went against hybrids, animuses, fireborns, or other oddities. Since most of them were either too strong to be captured or already captured and dead by that point, she decided she wanted to have one. Sorry. Make one. Since most of the SandWing population knew of her hatred against hybrids (she still kept her position in the ranks), none would come close to her. When a particular GeodeWing caught her eye, she was impressed. He would be hers. After a while of just hanging around, they soon had an egg together. It looked like a crystal and you could see the shape of an unborn dragon in it. Constantly taking off to go to the organization, Fluorite was suspicious. Wool's ranking fell off the chart when she moved to a city in the middle of Pyrrhia. When finding out where she had been going for the past years, Fluorite in a panic, stabbed her with his claws. She died soon after. With the child about seven months old, she was beginning to worry about where her mother was. Fluorite lied for the next year, denying any claim until she found out. Kimberlite in a blur of fury and grief ran off to the IceWing kingdom where he wouldn't be able to go. She soon went back to the GeodeWing kingdom. For all this, Chrysocolla hates Wool and hopes that no one ever tries to resurrect her. {Sorry for putting the bios of my characters into this pages. I'll make separate pages for them later} Trivia * Has a fond appreciation for books about times before The Scorching * Wants to attend school * If Chrysocolla were another type of dragon, she would be a Rainwing * Her color pallette is based off heavily from her gem * Chrysocolla's name origin: Chryso means 'gold' and Colla is the plural of 'collum' which means neck. So her name literally means Gold Necks Quick someone draw Chrysocolla as a golden hydra! Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (That One IceWing) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters